FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23' ---- Copperdusk padded over to the patrol. Silverkit had slept through Stormwillow's kitting, and was still sleeping, while Bluekit looked around for Primrosekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sat outside of camp with her two kits. Anger and depression hardened her typically bright green gaze. Glancing towards the camp entrance as the bushes rustled, she unsheathed her claws, guarding over her two young kits. She was surprised to see Streampaw emerge. As Streampaw walked over to her mother, Stormwillow lifted her head. "Stormwillow, please come back. You haven't started a rumor about Falconkit, and if I know a rumor about her, I'll tell you as soon as possible." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Patches implied, beginning to groom his soft, yet paining fur. "There's no changing what happened, and one day.. He'll find me.. And kill me." Flamestar22 10:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart wanted to show the kits around the territory, but not all at once. One at a time. He decided that he should take Primrosekit first, then Riverkit, then Grasskit, so that there was no suspicion that he was favoring his son. Grasskit would understand. "Primrosekit, want me to show you a little outside of camp?" Thunderheart inquired his daughter. ----Hawktalon approached Stormwillow. "Streampaw's right. Rumors are sour and only cause hurt. They are like yew berries, killing off the good spirits of cats, young and old," Hawktalon meowed. Ashkit sniffed the air and shoved his sister aside again. ----Featherspirit and Riverclaw were speaking with their son, Adderpaw, who was close to becoming a warrior. Foxpaw watched in envy. Foxpaw wanted to become a warrior! Foxpaw thought that it should be himself that is almost a warrior, not that soft Adderpaw! Thunderheart 12:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (omg Foxpaw is so memememe) Silverkit woke up, and she stared around when she realized that Streampaw wasn't in the nursery. "Mother?" she squeaked shrilly. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (Same lol) "Sure!" Primrosekit squealed, beginning to frown after glancing over to Grasskit. Flamestar22 19:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Thunderheart licked Primrosekit between the ears and looked to his two other dissapointed kits. "You two will also get your chance," Thunderheart assured them before leading Primrosekit out of camp. "This is the waterfall," Thunderheart told Primrosekit, pointing with his tail to the rushing water. Thunderheart 20:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Stormwillow pushed herself up to her paws. "Sorry...I just got so angry...everyone has been nice to me, I'm just so worried about Falconkit!" She shut her eyes closed hard. "It's going to be my fault if everyone suspects that Falconkit's father is Birchstar!" she wailed. Streampaw rubbed her head against her mother's side. "Stormwillow, you're never going to be different than yourself. You are always you, and you are never more you than you. Any rumors aren't going to be your fault. Just come back and forget this happened." Stormwillow turned and grabbed Falconkit and Ashkit. Both queens walked back to the camp, their tails twinning. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon let them go back to camp alone. He decided he would meditate alone. He walked some distance from camp and sat down. He fell asleep. Thunderheart 20:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Redfur whipped around, only to find Wolfclaw in front of him. "Oh, hi.." Blossomstripe watched as her kits and mate walked out of camp, sighing. Flamestar22 20:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Wolfclaw murmured. Guiding her mother to the nursery, Streampaw eyed Birchstar warily. "Don't mention anything about Falconkit," she murmured as she passed the brown leader. "This'll be the last time you see me, Stormwillow, and my siblings if you bring it up. We'll survive as a family. Don't come looking for us after an attack by DarkClan." The blue-gray queen helped Stormwillow get settled in her nest, Swiftkit and Icekit rubbing against the silver tabby's side. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (NOOO THEY CAN'T LEAVE) Grasskit walked back into the nursery to wait. "Mommy, guess what!" Grasskit squealed. ----Hawktalon fidgeted in his sleep, dreaming. He saw Flamekit, with cats that he didn't recognize. She was like a prisoner! Hawktalon got up in a stir and shook his head. ----Thunderheart showed Primrosekit the hunter's crouch. Thunderheart 20:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (yay i love going on during school when I can :3) Bluekit sighed sadly when he couldn't find Primrosekit, so he padded off into the nursery to find Silverkit squaling her head off. (exaggeration :3) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormver, please rp on ScorchClan) Thunderheart 21:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (^^, but I'm only on here for like 10 more minutes D:) "What are you doing?" Bluekit mewed at his sister, nudging her with a paw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight licked her paw. I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 21:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan